


Bedtime Story

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reading, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: A sweet moment between Fenris and Hawke.  Set after the end of Dragon Age II but before Cassandra comes for Varric.





	Bedtime Story

The mansion seemed so quiet after the sun went down, all her companions went their separate ways when that golden orb dipped below the horizon. Her bare feet made no sound as she padded along the crimson carpet, her destination the upstairs master bedroom. The day had been long and strenuous as the city was in upheaval from the recent mage and templar war. Varric was doing his best and a reluctant smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the stalemate the dwarf was in with his steward over a minor political matter. Marian tightened her hand on the neck of the wine bottle she’d filched from the kitchen after Bodhan had left for the night. He and Sandal were still with her, the Champion had a sneaky suspicion it was due to not wanting to leave her all alone in the spacious mansion. He’d made some noises in that regard but the Orlesian royal court was intrigued by Sandal’s enchanting abilities, and they couldn’t ignore it for too long. Though, these days he seemed more at ease with leaving her at night. That was all due to her new roommate, freshly moved in only a week previous.

Marian headed up the steps towards the private rooms, her hand gliding over the banister. Her blue eyes caught on a new carving, and a frustrated amused laugh bubbled up in her chest as she saw the caricature drawings of Aveline and Dominic’s faces. “Oh Isabella.” There was no heat in Hawke’s voice, just the sound of the long suffering. Marian reached the top of the stairs and turned towards the master bedroom when the sound of a long-standing argument reached her ears.

“No. You are not sleeping on the bed again.” Fenris’s patient, gruff voice crept into the hallway. Marian paused to listen in on the argument. The excited, high pitched bark resounded in the room. “Must we play this game every night? There is no room for the three of us on the bed. And of the three of us, you take up far too much of the bed.” Muffled whimpers reached Hawke’s ears and she had to fight the urge to laugh. Fenris and her dog, Barkspawn, always had the same debate every night. Barkspawn, a name jokingly bestowed by Carver and Bethany when they were younger, fought to the last breath and then he’d reluctantly go curl up by the fire. “Your wiles do not work on me dog. You know this.” His voice was hard but Marian knew Fenris was fond of her dog. He was just reluctant to let Barkspawn know just how much he cared, lest the dog try to run over him like he did everyone else.

“You heard Fenris boy. Go to your own bed tonight.” Marian watched the two snap to attention as she entered the room. Almost like guilty children caught in the cookie jar. Marian saw Barkspawn’s ears droop in defeat and he padded over to the fire. The Mabari’s body heaved in one giant, exaggerated huff of disgruntlement. Marian laughed at the dog’s dramatics as she approached Fenris. Her blue eyes swept over his body, relaxed on the scarlet linens on her bed. He was perched on the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor. He wore a loose black shirt, open at the front, exposing his finely muscled chest. His pants fit snugly over his legs and hips, and Marian had always been one to appreciate a fine view.

His silver hair was longer now, curling around his shoulders. He’d made noises about cutting it, but he’d never bothered to get it trimmed. Marian had to admit she secretly enjoyed the new length, the tresses felt like silk against her fingers. Her own raven hair was chopped off haphazardly, out of necessity rather than vanity. His eyes looked up at her, a light green in this light, and the smile curved on his lips sent warmth spreading through her. From what she knew his past, this smile was a treasure she’d do anything to keep there. They’d been through so much over the past ten years and she was finally able to stay with him.

“Marian.” He reached out a hand to her in invitation, his eyes filled with the gentleness she had always sensed in him. Hawke smiled affectionately at the contented look on his face. Her hand slipped into his and she let him tug her between his legs. His arms wrapped around her as his cheek rested against her abdomen, a tiny sigh escaped his lips as he settled against her. If she hadn’t been so tuned towards him, she’d have missed it.

“Fenris.” Hawke let her fingers sweep through his hair, gently massaging his scalp as she worked her way down to his neck. The low purr against her stomach had her lips curling in amusement as she realized how much he enjoyed the touch. They’d come such a long way to this relaxed, affectionate touching. Fenris had been so skittish when it came to touching others or being touched, and it had taken every scrap of patience Marian had possessed to help him ease into it. He’d been worth any price and her heart felt full every time she saw him, whether it was at the mansion or at the Hanged Man trading quips with Varric and Isabella.

“What have you brought?” He leaned back to look over at the bottle and let out a low chuckle. “Good choice.”

“I snuck it from the pantry.” It was the truth, no matter how pathetic it now sounded to her. “I wanted to enjoy some wine with you while we read together.” Marian told him and she felt him stiffen against her. They always had this same argument but Hawke always proved far more stubborn than he did in this matter. “You may as well give in now.” His shoulders slumped with a sigh of displeasure but he knew better than to argue with her about this.

“All right.” He let go of her, her body aching for his already, and his fingers closed over the book on the night stand. His long, lean body slid up on the silken sheets to prop against the headboard. Marian grinned as she put the wine on the oak night stand and settled between his legs. Her back pressed against his chest as his arms came around her, opening the book to figure out which story they’d be reading that night.

“Where shall we start tonight Hawke?” Fenris rumbled next to her ear. Affection warmed her blood as she knew he hated doing this, but he’d desperately wanted to learn. Marian had a good idea about which story to read that night, one of her fingers brushing across the war paint on her nose.

“This one is called Little Red Riding Hood.” Marian grinned at him as she told him which page it began on. The low rumble of his voice filled the room and her heart as he began to read the first words, hesitant at first and then gaining confidence as Marian urged him on. He’d already gotten so far with reading, despite his stubbornness about being too old to learn.

“Once upon a time there was a dear little girl…” Marian pressed her cheek against his chest, letting the low rumble of his voice lull her into a peaceful state.


End file.
